Elliot Goes Camping
Elliot Goes Camping is a video created by kitty0706. It is the longest Elliot Goes to School episode, surpassing twenty minutes, and is the Halloween special. It is the fifth and final episode of the Elliot Goes to School series. Summary Goodie. An early Halloween present for all you cool kids. I started this roughly a year ago, meaning in between then and now I took the longest break of my life for a film, and during that time, I graduated High School, found the love of my life (NOW BROKEN UP LOL), developed Leukemia, and released many other films during that period. A lot of sweat, laughs, and patience were put into this production, so to be frank: If you don't like offensive language, or somehow find the naughty words offensive to you, there's a billion other kitty videos for you to watch. And I don't mean my videos. Like, actual kittens. AND FOR THOSE WHO CAN, ENJOY THE SHOW! Get ready for Elliot's longest adventure as him and the 4 other dweebs of High School attempt to try and find the designated place to do "some hardcore campin". But one thing leads to the next, and they end up getting lost in the neighborhood at night during Halloween, so anything can happen. You can probably guess they find it eventually, BUT I MAY BE WRONG....... Plot The episode begins with Elliot waking up to his door bell. He opens the front door and is greeted by a stack of bills which fall on top of him. His door bell is rung several times, seemingly by no one. Mr. Higglesworth appears and gives a "ass"ignment, which is due by tomorrows following day but before Tuesday and tell him that if he doesn't turn it in Elliot will get a A+. He then goes off a short rant about Elliot getting hard after getting an F. He yells at him and flies off. Brandon appears, having a monologue to himself in leu of Alan Wake. Elliot then greets his friends and asks why they're here. Jimbo then explains that they're here to go camping, but Elliot can't go as he has an assignment to do. Xavoir tells him to just take it with them on the trip and Elliot agrees. He then leaves into his house to change his clothes. Elliot's grandmother appears in a monster truck and tells the fagolas to get in. They get in and grandmama drives off erratically to the camping site before running over a shitty house to get a achievement. They arrive and she drops them off as Elliot finds out that they are actually at the nail salon. Elmer goes into the just finished salon to get his nails done as Jimbo points out that she dropped them off at the wrong area. During sundown, Elliot uses a GPS app, then said by Xavior, to find that they'll be at the camp site in a half-hour. Jimbo then points out that Elliot has a paper to write and that he left it at home. Elliot then decides on not doing it as Mr. Higglesworth drives up and throws an extra copy at him before driving away. Later on, the five are walking down the street as Elmer runs ahead. He then turns around and runs into Xavior to tell him that his ears are homosexual. Bill Clinton, now homeless, appears asking them if they have any doobies and Xavior tells him to leave. Clinton then runs off, repeating doobies to himself. Elliot falls under a street lamp and stares at the light bulb, which makes his eyes smoke. Jimbo appears above him and asks when they'll get to the camp site. Xavior points out that he's the one with the directions and says that they should get to the campsite before dark. Unfortunately, dark falls (literally) as he says that. Elliot points out that they're lost as Xavior and Jimbo hide behind him. Xavior remembers that he forgot to shut off his computer and he no-clips away to shut it off. Brandon narrates that maybe they could find a way to fight back the dark and continue on. The three then encounter a light and proceed towards it, only to find Elmer holding a flashlight. Jimbo then gets angry at Elmer and tells him to go home. Jimbo then apologizes to him as Xavior appears using his computer. Suddenly, Dan and Chris appear and attempt to rob them. Elmer gives them some money and the two ride off on a bike. Brandon points out that they won't make it far as they bike into a mine set down by a man in boxers. The five are in the forest now as Xavior asks when they'll be going camping. Jimbo then tells him to find out with his fancy laptop, which Xavior points out is a Macbook, and finds that its five feet in front of them. It is and they find out that its behind Elliot's house. Elliot experiences a flashback showing the large tent behind his house and gets angry at Xavior as they walked in a circle for hours only to find it behind his house. Xavior says roflcoptr and Elmer points out that its only been two and a half hours since his nails were still wet. The five sit around the campfire as Xavior says that it sucks. Elliot then asks if they want to go get free candy but they all want to sit. After a moment of silence, Xavior says they should go get candy and Elliot decides to go in his house. Mr. Higglesworth appears over his fence asking for marshmallows and asks for some marshmallows as Ms. Person and Mr. Cool want to make some smores. Mr. Higglesworth then tells Elliot that he's getting an F whether he did his "ass"ignment or not and yells at him to go to bed. Folding Chair appears and threatens to slap the shit out of him and tells Mr. Higglesworth to go to bed, which he reluctantly does. Xavior asks if they want to go to a costume store but Elliot goes in his house and leaves the four. Jimbo says that he has to sleep at Slim's house again and proceeds to fart out an engine and flies off with it. Elmer says he has to get his nails re-painted and leaves. Brandon sings to himself and walks away, narrating to himself. Folding Chair hops away on a trampoline and explodes. Xavior then yells at them as Elliot watches TV. His dad yells at him to go to bed. Xavior reluctantly does and the credits roll. During the credits, art and audio bloopers are played. A short FAQ appears at the end as some voices from Mass Defect are played and a scream is heard. Cutting back to Elliot, he gives a sly grin and enters his garage and approaches his bicycle. He gets on it and rides off, and gives a smile to the viewer. A short scene is played in the dark as some large creature is approaching someone and the episode ends as Gabe Newell says "Thanks and have fu-." Characters Main *Elliot *Brandon *Jimbo *Xavior 3.10 *Elmer J. Fapp Supporting *Elliot's Grandmamama *Mr. Higglesworth *Mr. Cool *Ms. Person Other *Gym Teacher *Heavy Cop *Roman Bellic (cameo) *Sly Cooper (cameo) Quotes Trivia/Notes * This video is the second longest video Kitty0706 ever uploaded, with the first being Mass Defect. * The video's last part of the description: "ELLIOT'S ADVENTURES WILL CONTINUE IN THE FAR, FAR FUTURE..." hinted that kitty0706 will make more Episodes. However the fan's dreams of waiting was shattered after his death. * Brick on Elliot's Face gag - Elliot gets hit by a flying brick rested behind the door after he opened it for the 3th time. * This episode reveals that Elliot lives in a culdesac. * Xavior points out that the Elliot Goes to School Monday episode took place around Christmas. * This is the only episode to feature Elliot's Grandmama, played by Nessie Daseamonster in her first appearance in any of Colin's videos. * This is the final episode of the Elliot Goes to School series due to kitty0706's death. * The game Xavior plays on his laptop turns out to be Sly Cooper, unfortunately Sly Cooper was only made for the PS2 but not for the PC. Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes Camping Re-upload of Elliot Goes Camping Link See Also Category:Elliot Goes to School series Category:Kitty0706 Gmod videos Category:Gmod Videos